Yullen Love
by OTDSDMC123
Summary: First Fanfiction; Love The Criticisms. Allen Makes A Bet With Lavi Without Saying A Word. Bad Summary And Can't Tell You If It's Good Or Not. Don't Own ay-Man Or Characters


Yullen

"I gotta bad boy, I must admit it... you got my heart; don't know how you did it..."Allen hummed as he walked down to the cafeteria.

"Such an odd song for a guy to be singing." Came the mocking voice from Allen s' right. After growling slightly Allen turned to face the mocking face of Kanda Yuu.

"Yeah, I guess. I was listening to the radio when that song came on. Ugh; now it's stuck in my head." Allen started scowling as he talked.

Kanda sighed and decided that he was done with the conversation; turning around and going back into the cafeteria, effectively cutting off the conversation. Allen just sighed and followed him.

Allen got his food and started looking around until he found a place big enough for all of his plates. After finding one he went straight over and sat down, only realizing Kanda was there after he growled. Allen looked up at him, but figured it was nothing to get upset with. If Kanda didn't want to sit near him then he would move on his own. After Allen had started eating he realized that Kanda still just sat there, staring at him. "May I help you with something, Bakanda?"He asked around a mouthful of food.

After giving him a disgusted look Kanda went back to eating is Soba noodles. After a few moments Kanda finished and left. Sighing in relief Allen started eating comfortably, until Lavi sat down with Lenalee in his lap. "So, what'd you do or say to make Kanda run away again?" Lavi asked as though Allen knew why Kanda was acting like a weirdo.

"Nothing what so ever. He was staring at me and getting on my nerves, and when I asked him why he stopped and left."

Lenalee shook her head and Lavi sighed."How do you expect to get with him if you keep pushing him away?"

Allen paused for a moment, then started blushing when he processed Lavis' words. "Will you shut up? It's not like I want everyone in the order to know. Jeez, I didn't even want you to know.." Allen paused for a moment, "how did you find out?"

Lavi sighed again, "I watched you. Right after you found out you were acting weird, so when I went to find out from you, you confirmed it. If you don't want people to know you should act less weird around him. I mean, look at Yuu, he found out who he had a crush on and I still wasn't certain until I got him drunk. You'd never know he had a crush unless you've seen him have a crush before."

Allen sighed again and stacked his plates, getting ready to leave, before he let Lavis words get to him. "Really? And who does he have a crush on then... and who did he have a crush on before?"

Lavi looked like Allen was stupid. "He had a crush on Lenalee. They even started going out. That's how I know. And his new crush is-"Someone was pushed into him before he could finish his sentence. "The Hell-" He started cursing before he realized that it was Kanda who had been pushed into him. Krory had been getting food when he accidentally tripped and bumped into Kanda, thankfully not spilling any food.

Kanda just glared at him before turning to Lavi. "Who were you talking about, Baka Usagi?"

Lavi made sure the vampire was okay before turning to Kanda. "Hm? Oh, I was just telling Allen about you and your new crush. Did you want something?" Lavi said with a slight smile.

"If I do have a crush on someone then that's my buisness, not yours. Or the Moyashis. If you ever talk about it again I will kill you. And Kamui wants you both, Baka Usagi and Lenalee." Kanda looked pissed but didn't actually do anything and left without another word.

~X~

Allen had just got done working out when he heard a knock on the door. Slightly annoyed he got up and answered it, only to find that stupid rabbit and the girl standing in his doorway. "May I help you?"

Lavi just walked in, followed by Lenalee moments later. "So rude. You should work on that tone. Anyway, Kamui is finishing up talking to Krory and Miranda. He said he wants to see you when he's done. He told me to make sure you were dressed and whatnot before he sent the gollom. He didn't want to send it and have to wait on you 'cause you were in the shower or something. Anyway, I have a bet. And I know you want to be in it, so I bet that you can't be in the same room with Kanda without fighting until Kamui says you can leave. With that said, and I know that you're already thinking that you'll win, be ready. Bye."

Without another word Lavi and Lenalee left. Allen stood there for a few moments before he got fresh cloths on and washed his hands and face. After he was dressed he decided that he should put on a spritz of cologne, just in case he still smelled like sweat. Right after he put the bottle down he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Kanda standing there. "Uh.. Yes?"

"Che, Kamui told me to come and get you. Seems that he has to talk to both of us."

"Oh.. I thought he was just going to send a golom, since Tim Canpy seems to have gone missing.." And only then did he realize that Tim's been missing all day. Then Allen realized that Lavi must have gotten Kamui to order Kanda over here to start the bet. Without hesitation Allen put on his shoes and left, knowing that he was going to win and have fun. When they got to Kamui's office Allen realized that the order was far to quiet.

Once they were a few feet into the room the door slammed shut and was locked. Allen sighed and went over to make sure. Yup, locked. When Allen turned around he remembered that Kanda was there and sighed again.

"Tsk, can't you ever not be mellow dramatic every once in a while?"

Allen didn't even stop to think. He just rushed forward and punched Kanda in the face. Then, before they could actually start to fight, the door opened. Lavi and Kamui stood in the doorway. Lavi was trying to smother his laughter, but it wasn't working. "Well that was fast. Looks like you lost and I get what I want now instead of tomorrow night." Lavi tried to say in between giggles.

Allen sighed and just started to follow Lavi without a glance to anyone. He was getting curious until he realized that they were in front of Lavis room. "Why are we here?" Allen asked.

"Because Kamui said my room would be more comfortable than his room or Lenalees room." Lave practically sighed as he pulled Allen in and shut the door. He walked straight to the closet and pulled out a bag. "Put this on. This bathroom , then I'll give you your next step."

Allen just sighed and went into the Lavis bathroom. When he pulled out the contents he wanted to kill Lavi. He reluctantly put the contents on and walked back into Lavis room. Lavi immediately started laughing again, before Allen punched him in the face. "Now what?" The white haired boy asked, dreading what was next.

~X~

Allen stood in Kandas room; waiting for said man to come back. When he heard the door unlock he sighed and put his shoes on. When Kanda walked in he slightly bowed. "Master..." Allen stood embarrassed in Kandas room while Kanda himself just stood looking at Allen. He had on a maid outfit, black and red like his new uniform. His stockings were black, with black and red shoes to match the rest of the outfit. Blushing Allen just looked at the floor, but his head snapped up when he heard the door slam. When Allen looked up he was alone. Frowning, Allen was about to leave when the door opened again and Kanda walked in, looked at Allen and slowly shut the door. Quietly this time.

"Moyashi... Why are you in my room? And why the fuck are you wearing a fucking maid outfit?"

Allen sighed and sat on Kandas bed. "I made a bet with Lavi, lost, and this is what I have to do."

Kanda just stared at him for a while. Right when Allen was about to ask what was wrong he spoke. "Leave. Now."

Allen sighed again. "Can't. I have to stay no matter what. Unless something happens and I have to leave. Otherwise, you're stuck with me for the night. And, as you should be able to tell, I'm also your maid. To do what ever you wish..." Allen slightly blushed at the last part, realizing how it sounded now that he said it. In the next moment he realized why Lavi had made this bet.

Kanda grunted then grabbed a towel on top of his dresser. "Fine. Stay on the bed until I'm done, and don't touch anything." Without another word he went to take a shower.

Around 5 minutes later he came back out, throwing his dirty cloths in the dirty cloths hamper next to his dresser, and was fixing the towel around his waist. All Allen could do was stair. After a few moments he realized that he was hard and tried to hide it, but Kanda noticed. Smirking, Kanda walked over to his closet and pulled out pajama pants, then walked over to his dresser and pulled out boxers. When he started unwrapping his towel Allen got really uncomfortable. "Should I leave while you get dressed?"

When Kanda smirked at him he felt that the older teen knew why he wanted out. "No, it's fine. Besides, I have your first assignment in a moment." With that Kanda took off his towel and finished drying off. When he reached for his cloths he stopped and started thinking. He decided that there was no point in getting dressed right now. When he turned around Allen was still looking, and since he didn't have anything on Allen could see that Kanda was semi-hard. Kanda laid down then waved Allen closer. When Allen stood next to his head, trying to hide his erection, he said,"Suck me off."

Allen stood for a moment before blushing brightly. He looked at Kanda to see if he was serious, and he was. Sighing, Allen walked to the end of the bed and got into position over the naked teen. Sighing again Allen lightly licked Kandas member. Kanda slightly moaned and closed his eyes. Liking his reaction, Allen took in Kandas member without any warning, causing Kanda to grab his hair and arch his back. Since Allen was a maid for the night he didn't hold down Kandas hips, and Kanda started to slowly thrust into his mouth while Allen sucked him off.

Since it was the first time Kanda had been sucked off, hell-he'd never even been jerked off, he was close. He tightened his hold on Allen hair, and started groaning and moaning louder. Knowing that Kanda was close Allen decided to suck harder, earning a strangled groan from Kanda. After a moment Kanda came with a cry into Allens mouth. Being a good maid Allen swallowed all of Kandas cum.

When Kanda pulled Allen up and realized that he swallowed he got hard again.

Confused, Allen let himself be pulled up, gasping in shock when Kanda kissed him. After the shock wore off Allen closed his eyes and starting to kiss back. Only to gasp again when wet and cold fingers moved the panties he was wearing and one went in, not noticing that Kanda had gotten lube out of his side dresser while they were kissing. After a few moments Kanda added another finger and Allen put his head on Kandas chest. When the third finger was put in Allen slightly whimpered, but gasped and snapped his eyes open, not noticing that they were closed again, when Kanda hit his prostate.

After a few more moments of preparation Kanda pulled out his fingers, earning a slight whine, before moving Allen over his prepared member. Allen just took a deep breath, then let it out as Kanda lowered him. "Fuck... Damn Allen.. So damn tight..."

Kanda waited a few moments before he started grinding, causing Allen to moan. Then Allen sat up properly and started riding Kanda.

Kanda had his eyes closed, not used to this much pleasure, but was getting closer and closer to release while he listed to Allen moan. Kanda flipped them over and started pounding into Allen, causing said boy to moan louder, almost screaming at how hard Kanda was hitting his prostate. "K-K-Kanda! I-I'm g-g-gonna cum!"

Kanda leaned over and whispered into Allens ear, urging him to. When Kanda realized that Allen wasn't all the way there he started stroking Allens member. After licking Allens neck Kanda whispers again, "Come on Aren. We both know you want to."

Hearing his name in that sweet thick accent, having his prostate hit so hard, and Kandas hand on his member made Allen come undone, screaming out Kandas name. Within seconds Kanda came in him.

After they started breathing normally again Kanda pulled out and pulled Allen into his warm embrace. While Kanda pulled up the blankets over them he leaned over and whispered into Allens ear, "You should keep the outfit. Maybe we could use it again when we don't have any more ideas at the moment."

When Allen looked into Kandas eyes. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my master and boyfriend, now would I?"

When Kanda looked at Allen he thought that he got Kandas meaning wrong, until Kanda grinned and drowsily said, "Who would ever want to disappoint their boyfriend? Sleep now, Aren. I love you." Kanda whispered the last part and kissed Allen on the head, slowly closing his eyes.

With his head near Kandas he leaned over and gave him a kiss before Kanda fell asleep, whispering as well, "I love you too, Yuu." Before falling alseep in Kandas embrace.


End file.
